


The Intern

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Interns & Internships, Jai Courtney - Freeform, Meet-Cute, No Smut, On Set, film set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets a familiar face at her new job as an intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intern

There was no doubt that you were incredibly nervous. The moment you had heard someone approaching the small room you had been told to sit in, you sat up straight and tried to give your best smile. A lady with brunette hair walked in, a headset resting on her shoulders around her neck, she looked like a woman on a mission. You were so excited when you received that email saying you had got the internship on a film set. In all honesty you didn’t think you would get it because there was some serious competition, but you did and you still couldn’t believe it.

“Hi, you must be our new intern, correct?” She spoke fast and only managed to look up from the clipboard she was holding once.

“Yes. Hi, I’m-”

“Brilliant. I’m the production assistant for this project. You will meet everyone later but more importantly, are you ready to start your first day?” She tucked the clipboard under her arm and smiled weakly.

“Um, yeah. Of course.”

“Great. Follow me.” She turned on one foot and led you through the already bustling set. It was only just coming up to 7AM. The two of you walked past various set-ups, cameras, editing stations and green screens - with her explaining some things vaguely but you got the gist. After grabbing a croissant and some coffee from the breakfast table, you were shown some of the electrical equipment and got to help rig the lighting on set.  
Things were slightly more exciting for you when the next job came around and that was to help the camera operator, Mark, set up for the scene they were about to capture. 

“Hey, good job. Thanks!” He grinned.

Mark was a lot nicer than the first lady you had met, the one who didn’t even bother to mention her name. By the time you had finished helping out your new favourite person on set, your nerves had completely disappeared - or so you had thought.

“Morning everyone.” A familiar voice boomed from behind you. Jai Courtney smiled as he set down a mug of something hot and walked towards the set you had just helped prepare. He was accompanied by a man with dirty blond hair and they were both fully dressed in their characters clothes.

Your stomach tightened at the sight of him, he was truly breathtaking. You stood behind the camera line in awe of him as you watched the, surprisingly calm, scene develop between him and fellow actor Joel Kinnaman.

When the scene was fully shot and completed, the crew moved onto a different part of the set to film Joel by himself. You packed various wires and rigs into a large box that Mark had showed you and carried them towards the storage room.

“Hey. Need a hand?” Jai stood up from a rather small folding chair, eyeing the box you were carrying.

“Um, no I’m fine. Thank you.”

He chuckled.

In all honesty, the box was so fucking heavy but you didn’t want to look completely incapable. Unfortunately, your now clammy hands made you lose grip of one side of the box but before it completely dropped Jai propped it up and took it from you with such ease. He was so close to you that you could see the flecks of hazel in his bright blue-green eyes. “I got it.” He smiled.

“Thank you.”

He sighed. “What a fucking early morning, am I right?”

“Yeah, you must be used to it though.”

“Just because I’m used to it, doesn’t mean I enjoy waking up at the asscrack of dawn!” He yawned. You tried to hide your amusement at his foul language and how thick his accent sounded when he was cursing. “I got picked up by Joel this morning. It wasn’t even light when I left my apartment. You gotta do what you gotta do I guess.”

“If it makes you feel any better - I had to be here an hour before you guys arrived on set.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, it does a little bit. Sorry.”

You were both silent for a little while, with just the sound of his big combat boots as he walked beside you. He was watching you though, you could feel it but you didn’t know what to say or if you should even look at him.

“Hey how come I’ve never seen you before, this your first day or something?” He broke the silence.

“It is actually. It’s a pretty big crew though, how did you know?”

“Oh, I would remember such a pretty face.” Was he flirting with you? “How are you finding it anyway?”

“It’s good. Mark is a really nice, a lot nicer than the woman I met this morning.”

He laughed. “You’ve got to be talking about Amanda! The production assistant?”

You nodded. “She didn’t even tell me her name. I guess I’ll get used to her and this city!”

“Yeah, she’s like that. Don’t worry about her though.” He placed the large box down next to an identical one in the large room and smiled. “Anything else you need help with?”

“No, thank you so much though. It was kinda heavy.” You admitted.

“I knew it. Don’t worry that’s partly what these are for.” He flexed his biceps. Even though he was wearing a hefty coat, you could see them perfectly. “Like what you see?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.” He repeated quietly with a smile. “Listen, I didn’t get your name. It’s only fair seeing that you know mine.”

“What’s your name again?” You joked. “It’s (Y/N).”

“That suits you. Do you wanna grab dinner later on?” He asked you, straight to the point. “I mean, you said you were going to get used to the city and I know my way around so I was thinking maybe I can take you to a nice restaurant. It’s one of the best ones here. What do you say?”

“Like a date?”

“If you want it to be.” He smirked.


End file.
